Poof Suprise!
by ForeverGirl7680
Summary: Something gets poured on Usa-Chan and our favorite stuffed rabbit turns into a girl named Usagi! Wait how does she know Hunny and Mori? Why did Usa-Chan turn into a girl? Read to find out more about this girl and her life with the Host Club!
1. Chapter 1- What?

**Hi! Thanks for reading my story! Also read & review. Enjoy! I got this idea when I was rewatching Ouran Highschool Host Club and Usa-Chan looked like it was blushing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host club and if I did I would make the anime longer and I would literally not know what to do next.**

* * *

Chapter 1: What?

Hani's P.O.V.

It's a regular day at the Host Club. We were all getting ready for the club to open. But, even though it was a regular day. I feel like something was going to happen.

"Hani-Senpai did you hear me?" I heard Haru-Chan ask

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up.

"I'm sorry Haru-Chan, what did you say?" I asked

"I asked if you wanted to come with me to this bakery that I found to get desserts." She said

"Of course!" I said jumping up.

So Haru-Chan, Takashi, and I made our way to the bakery that she found. It was called Kay's Dessert Shop. When we arrived I ran to look at the menu and quickly started to pick out desserts. I got strawberry, chocolate, vanilla, coffee, red velvet, sponge cake, and cheesecake. I also got some chocolate chip and sugar cookies for later. We payed and headed back to the school quickly to not be warned about being late to the club by Kyoya.

"Hani-Senpai, would you like to have a cookie I picked?" Haru-chan asked

I looked to her and saw her handing me a cookie that looked like a bunny.

"Thanks!" I said smiling and taking the cookie.

The cookie was good. We arrived back at the club and got ready for the guests.

When mine and Takashi's guests arrived, I smiled and they started to ask me questions about my day. I guess I dozed off for a bit because one of my quiet guests asked me if I was okay.

"Of course!" i said smiling even bigger.

Soon the club ended and Nekozowa- san came in.

"Black Magic!" Tamaki yelled running away

"Haninozuka-san, may I please see your stuffed bunny real quick." he asked me.

I nodded and hesitantly gave it to him. He then some what smiled and pulled out a bottle with a blue liquid in it. He then poured it on Usa-chan and paused.

"USA-CHAN!" I yelled with tears in my eyes, trying to get my precious bunny back.

Takashi was about to grab him until he dropped my bunny and backed away. Suddenly smoke covered Usa-Chan and i couldn't see it. I stopped what I was doing and looked at the smoke.

"Ow." said a voice.

* * *

**That's chapter 1! Thanks for reading and I will probably have the next chapter next week! Please Read and Review! Also sorry if it was short I will make future chapters longer!**


	2. Chapter 2- Reunion

**Hi! Okay here's chapter 2! Thank you to ****everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed! (Well if someone did...) Anyways! The wait is over! Sorry I took a while to update. I've been busy this week by babysitting. Anyways, enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading**

* * *

Chapter 2: Reunion

Hunny's P.O.V.

The smoke soon cleared and a little girl was there in Usa-chan's place. She had long pink hair and was wearing a white dress, a sleeveless jean jacket, and white sandals. She looked around the room and had a confused expression on her face.

Why did she look familiar?

"Huh? Oh yeah!" she said jumping up

"UsagI?" questioned Takashi

She moved her head and looked a him.

"Takashi?" she asked tilting her head

He nodded and she smiled. She ran and hugged him. Wait.. Usagi? Realization struck me and I hugged them also. We let go of each other and she backed up. She suddenly then did a back flip and when she landed she was now my height and looked more mature.

"That's how I should be I guess." she mumbled

She turned to everyone and bowed.

"Gomenasai, for making a scene!" she said

"Shall we go and sit so that you can explain?" suggested Kyo-chan

She nodded and we all went to sit down. Usagi sat between me and Takashi.

"My name is Usagi Hashirama, I guess I'm 17 now? Second oldest child of Yoshiro Hashirama and Yua Hashirama. See when I was young me and eleven other kids all around the world even here in Japan was turned into stuffed animals and were given to a person so that we would be safe and they could protect us. I guess I was given to Mitskuni. I was also still able to see what was happening and sometimes be able to feel." she said looking at Hika, Kao, and Tama-chan

The three looked nervous. I wonder why?

"You three spilt tea on me!" Usagi said

Wait... They spilt tea on Usa-chan! But Takashi told me that Usa-chan wanted a sip! I looked to Takashi with tears in me eyes. He looked worried and frightened.

"Takashi why did you lie to me?" I asked

"Please don't kill us!" yelled the three running away.

"They didn't want to die." Takashi said

"So your the daughter of Yoshiro Hashirama, the owner of the line of Rama Hotels?" asked Kyo-chan

"I believe so.'' she said

"Hm well thats convenient. Hunny-senpai aren't you and Mori-Senpai and your families going to have dinner with them?" asked Kyo-Chan

"Really? Can we surprise them? Please!" she said looking at me and Takashi

"I actually think thats a good idea. Right Takashi?" I added looking at my cousin

He nodded and smiled a bit.

"Oh thank you!" she said wrapping her arms around us

"Oh I'm so sorry.'' she said standing up and bowing to us

"Its Usagi and stop being so formal with us. We're your wonderful friends, remember? Thats what you said!" I said

''Don't you think that you all should get ready for the dinner? Isn't someone bringing you there?" Haruhi asked

"Oh yes men! Hunny and Mori-Senpai you need to get ready, even you Usagi! Hikaru, Kaoru get a dress that you designed that would suit Usagi and give it to her. Now go!" Tama-chan instructed

Takashi and I went in separate dressing rooms and got ready. I wore a black tux, a white dress shirt, black tie, and black polished shoes. Takashi is wearing the same thing but with a tie.

I exited the dressing room and saw the others staring at something beside me. I looked to my right and saw Usagi in a white strapless knee length layered dress with a black bowed sash around the waist, and black open toed heels.

"Wow Usagi! You look beautiful!" I said

"Thank you Mitskuni. You look handsome." she said blushing.

I blushed slightly and walked to the others.

"Did Haru-chan leave or is she hiding?" I asked

"Yeah she left. Said something about having to cook dinner." Hika-chan said

Ok.

''Senapi's your limo is here." announced Kyo-chan

We nodded and headed downstairs. We all went into the limo and headed to my house.

"How are we going to surprise them?" asked Usagi

"Basically your going to come in with us and when they ask you or us to introduce yourself we do it then they know. Usually we would do something spontaneous, but we for about the first time have no idea that would not make our parents angry." I explained.

She nodded and looked nervous.

"Don't worry, it'll be okay,'' I reassured her

She looked at me and nodded. I smiled.

"Masters we've arrived." announced the driver.

I thanked him and got out of the limo. We made our way into the house.

"Aw your all finally here!" said my mother

"Sorry we're late. We had ran into a situation." I explained

''Its okay, your here now aren't you? Hello, who's this lovely girl you have with you?" she asked looking at Usagi.

Usagi's P.O.V.

"My name is Usagi Hashirama mam. Its nice to meet you." I said

"Oh! What a coincidence! We also have a family here with the last name as you. Wait... you look so much like her. Mitskuni, where's Usa-chan?" she asked

"Something happened to Usa-chan. It turned into Usagi!" he said pointing to me

"Oh my! Come you three!" she said pulling us to another room

When we got there we saw that it was the living room. I also saw that everyone except our fathers were not present. When we entered all eyes were on us and I saw that they were looking at me curiously. After a moment they realized that Mitskuni didn't have Usa-chan. My mom looked at me more closer even my onii-chan did.

"She's back to normal." said

I saw that my mom was on the verge of tears including Onii-chan. My mom got up and and walked towards me. I was done waiting for her to make her way to me, so I ran to her instead. When I reached her I hugged her and I felt the tears streaming down my face.

"Mama." I whispered

"My Usa is back." she said, tears flowing down her cheeks.

It felt like forever, that we were in this position, but it was just for about a minute. I pulled away and saw my moms eyes were red and I knew mine was to. I heard footsteps and when they entered, I saw that it was my dad, Mitskuni's dad, and Takashi's dad.

"Everyone dinner is ready." said Mitskuni's dad

"Darling are you alright?'' Dad asked Mom

She nodded and looked at me. My Dad then looked at me with confusion.

"What's you name?" He asked me

"Usagi Hashirama, sir." I said

He had a shocked expression when I finished. He broke out of his shock and started to walk towards me. He stopped in front of me and just looked at me.

'Does he think that I'm lying?' I thought

Suddenly he hugged me and I could have sworn that I felt tears falling on me.

"Dad." I whispered

"My daughters finally back! My daughters finally back!" He announced with a smile.

This is one of the happiest moments of my life!

* * *

**Ok! That's the end of chapter. 2! I'm so sorry that it has taken me longer then I said it would. Thanks for reading and I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter! Read and Review and I would possibly just in case have the next chapter in about 2 weeks or less. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3-Siblings

** Hi! Okay here's chapter 3! Thank you to ****everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed! (Well if someone did...) Anyways! Sorry I wasn't able to update. I've been busy with school and other things. Anyways, enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading!**

* * *

Chapter 3- Siblings

Usagi's P.O.V.

"Onee-chan! It's time to get up!" I heard

I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. I looked to my right and saw my little sister standing there. My sister was 15 years old and her name Yume. She has honey brown hair and is wearing a magenta colored sundress.

"Morning." I said walking to my bathroom.

I started to brush my teeth.

"I'm so happy your back! It's been so boring without you!" She said

I finished and walked over to her. I hugged her and after a while she hugged me back.

"I'm happy to be back to. As a bunny I couldn't move all I did was watch." I said

I pulled away and went to my closet. I choose a sleeveless white sundress that ended at my knees with a jean vest, along with white sandals. I put it on and started to brush my hair after that I left it down and looked at Yume.

"Do you want me to do your hair?" I asked

She nodded and sat down on a chair in front of a mirror. I neatly put it into pigtails and smiled.

"There you go, all done!"

"Thank you."

*Knock Knock*

''Madams breakfast is ready." We heard a Maid say

"Thank you." We replied to her

"Come lets go!" Yume said pulling me to the Dining Room.

When we got there, I saw my parents and brother already there.

"Good Morning Everyone." Yume and I said

"Good Morning." They Replied

I sat down next to Soarer and Yume sat down next to me. Soarer had honey brown hair and was 19 years old, he wore a black and white plaid short sleeved button up shirt and dark blue jeans. Breakfast was brought to us and we started to eat.

"So kids, how about you three go and do something to spend time together? Your mother and I have to do things today." Papa suggested

"That sounds great! Where should we go?" Asked Yume

"How about the aquarium?" Suggested Soarer

They looked at me and I nodded to them.

"Wonderful! I'll tell the driver to take you there when you are ready." Said Mama

We nodded and continued eating. When we finished we told Mama that we were ready and she got the driver. We said our goodbyes and went into the limo.

"So Usa, what is this whole thing with the Chinese Zodiac and protectors?" asked Soarer

"Um, on the day that when they told you I died. Mama and Papa, before they told you I had died, took me to this to this place where there was 11 other kids and someone explained to all of us that we had something to do with the Chineese Zodiac and zodiac. They gave us ten a special item like and clip for girls and a ring with a design for the boys, but our parents had to hold it and protect it and when we return to our normal selves they give it back to us. I had a pink and red cherry blossom clip. **(Jewelpet reference! BTW I do not own Jewelpet!) **So ten of us was turned into a stuffed animal version of the Chinese Zodiac, but the last two, a pair of twins who was a boy and girl was turned into cat stuffed animals. You've heard of the legend with the cat and rat that involves the Chinese Zodiac right? Those two are the cat. Our parents all gave the stuffed animal to an adult from another family that they were close to and they gave it to a relative who was a kid of theirs who was responsible. Our parents also told the families of the kid who had the stuffed animal about the situation to. So the kid who was given the stuffed animal became our protector, but they didn't know about the situation." I explained

* * *

**I'm sorry... but..., RANDOM AUTHORS NOTE! Please read may be not IMPORTANT!**

**Okay so hi! In the story I actually changed a few things.**

**1. Usagi is going to be the same height as Haruhi maybe a little taller.**

**Thank you for ready this and the story continues in...**

* * *

"So that means Hani-Senpai is your protector?" asked Yume

"Yup."

"Sir, Madams, we've made it to your destination." announced the driver.

We nodded and thanked him, then got out of the limo.

"I'll go get the tickets.'' announced Soarer

"We'll be at the benches waiting." I told him

He nodded and Yume and I sat down at the benches.

"Say Usa? Is it true that when you were younger you were really smart, but you didn't want to change classes?" Yume asked

"Yup. I have a photographic memory and I guess that if I saw something I would remember how to do it and be able to do other problems." I explained

"Why didn't you skip a grade?"

"I wanted to stay in the same class as Mitskuni and Takashi."

"Does Soar have a photographic memory also?" She asked

"Yeah, he skipped 2 grades. Thats why he's in his 2nd year of high school." I explained

"You know I'm just awesome." We heard Soarer say.

We looked up and saw Soarer with the tickets.

"Here ya go." He said gesturing to the tickets

We each took a ticket and went inside. We walked around and looked at all the animals they had there. We finally made it to the jellyfish area and I looked around in awe.

"Pretty." I whispered

"They are right? They may be dangerous but they beautiful." Soarer said standing next to me.

After a while of looking at the jellyfish, we went and looked at the rest of the animals. When we finished the looking we went outside the building and got ice cream and shaved ice.

"I missed you shaved ice." I whispered to my banana flavored shaved ice.

"Soar, she's gone crazy. Being a bunny must of changed her." Yume whispered

"Yeah, I agree. We should call a therapist for her." Soarer whispered back

"I can hear you to.'' I whispered

"You didn't hear anything." Yume said waving her arms around.

I laughed and shook my head.

"Idiots, gosh I missed you two." I said

"We missed ya to sis." Soarer said putting his arms around his shoulders.

"Do you want me to take a picture of you three?" asked a random lady who walked up to us.

"Sure!" We said

Yume and Soarer gave her their phones and she took our photo.

"Thank you!" We said

The two took their phones back and smiled.

"Hey! We need to get Usagi a phone!" Said Yume

"We do. Let me call Mom and Dad and tell them that we are buying her a phone." Said Soarer

He called up Mama and explained to her what we were going to do. After a while of talking he said good-bye and hung up.

"They said to go ahead. Mom also asked us to go pick up something from ." Soarer said

"Okay." I asked

"Let's go get Usa a phone and go pick up the stuff!" Yume said

We went and got me a phone and then headed to the Hitachiin Mansion. When we got there we knocked on the door and waited.

"Hello, we are here to pick something up for our mother from Mrs. Hitachiin." Soarer said when the butler answered the door.

"Please come in. told me that she was going to have guest. Please wait in here when I get Madam.'' He said bringing us to the living room.

We nodded and sat down.

''Get back here you shady twins!" We heard someone yell

We the heard laughter and footsteps. We looked to our side and saw Tamaki chasing Hikaru and Kaoru. walked in.

"Hello! Please follow me and I'll get the things for you." She said

We nodded and followed her to her office. She went to her desk and got the three boxes off her desk and handed them to each of us.

"Here you go! I hope you like them!" She said

"Thank you Mam." We said

"Your welcome!"

We walked out of her office and headed strait for the front door.

"Usa-Chan?" We heard

We three siblings turned around and saw Mitskuni, Takashi, Haruhi, and Kyoya.

"Hi everyone. What are you doing here?" I asked

"The twins wanted to show us something here and after that Tama-chan started to chase him for messing with him. What are you 3 doing here?" He asked

"We had to pick something up. We were actually going to this really nice cafe and get something to eat." I said

"If you want, you could ditch those three and come eat with us." Soarer suggested

"Sure! Come on guys!" Said Mitskuni who was walking toward us

The three nodded and started to come with us.

Let's Go Eat!

* * *

**Ok! That's the end of chapter.3! I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long to update! Thanks for reading and I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter! Favorite/Follow and Review and I would possibly just in case have the next chapter in about 2 weeks or less. Bye!**


End file.
